


What Music They Make

by jonfuckingmoxley



Series: Rickyl Werewolf Extravaganza! [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Daryl, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Top Rick, Werewolf AU, kind of, okay psuedobestiality, pls don't question the science behind this, small cock fetish, werewolf!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonfuckingmoxley/pseuds/jonfuckingmoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick goes into rut and he and Daryl have sex while he's shifted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Music They Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snazzelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/gifts).



> ooooookay. so this is actually supposed to take place in the universe of snazzelle's "Sunrise Comes Too Soon" which is a totally awesome super bangin' werewolf au. me and her were talking and long story short, i promised a smut scene. 
> 
> unbetaed, finished in one very, very long sitting. i hope you enjoy it, my friend.

Rick slid his hand under Daryl's shirt, rubbing over warm, soft skin and kissing at Daryl's neck, pulling the skin between his teeth and sucking a bruise into it.

"Rick, fuck, that-ah! Fuck, Rick, be careful!"

Rick released the skin and pulled away. "Shit, Daryl, I'm sorry, I got-kinda got carried away."

Daryl sat up. "You been a little rougher the past few nights. Is it cause you ain't takin' suppressants no more?"

Rick sighed, rubbing his eyes. "It's-yeah. I've been tryin' to figure out how to tell you about it."

"What is it?"

"It's...the suppressants kept a lot of things down, and one of them was, well..." Rick coughed into his hand, and even in the dim yellow light of the small lantern in their tent,

Daryl could see the redness tinting the werewolf's cheeks. "They kept my ruts from happening."

Daryl felt his own cheeks warm up at the mention of a rut. They were essentially heats for alphas; they'd happen once a year and the alpha would have almost nothing on their mind other than breeding. Daryl had seen weres in rut before and they could get outstandingly vicious. 

"I haven't had a rut in years, Daryl, and I don't wanna have one now, but we're nowhere near any pharmacies or any place that would have any. I'm thinkin' I should move a little farther away from everyone 'til it's done."

"What? Hell no, Rick, you ain't going out alone like that."

"Daryl, if I stay, I'm gonna want...I'm gonna need to mate at least once."

Daryl turned his body towards Rick, putting his hands on the were's shoulders. "And? Why's that make a difference? I've seen ruts before, ain't gonna scare me away from you or nothin'."

Rick's head whipped around to look at the hunter. "What? No, we won't-I'm not gonna have sex with you while I'm in rut."

Daryl frowned. "Well sorry I ain't no damn lady werewolf or whatever. Didn't think you'd drop me cause of that."

A growl reverberated through the tent. "That's not what I meant."

"Then the fuck did you mean? I don't know if you remember but we been fuckin' an awful goddamn lot since we got together, and I thought..." Daryl paused and looked down, shifting his body away slightly, "kinda thought I was bein' a pretty good...whatever I am to you. Don't know why you wouldn't wanna be with me. I know rut is gonna make you vulnerable. I thought you...I thought you trusted me, after everythin'."

Rick wrapped his arms around Daryl from behind, nuzzling against his neck, inhaling the man's scent. Woods and flowers and fruit, just like Daryl always smelled. 

"God, no. That's not it at all, Daryl. You have been good, you've been...unbelievable, Daryl, you're amazing, and I love you. I know you wouldn't try and hurt me. But ruts are intense. I'm gonna spend it shifted, I have to. And my body is different, you know that. It's stronger and...it's, you know. Bigger. I don't wanna risk hurtin' you."

"Ain't weak, Rick. Hell, I've fought weres when they're shifted. You know I can handle you."

"Daryl, this is different."

The hunter turned his head to look at Rick. "Don't see how."

Daryl closed his eyes, imagining Rick's wolf form. It was huge and beautiful, soft gray fur and bright blue eyes. He thought about what Rick would be like in rut, how he'd be a little more wild, a little less in control. He couldn't help but think about what Rick's cock would be like, if it would be bigger than other werewolves', and how it would feel inside him. How it would feel to have his ass up and face down and be _mounted_ by the wolf, what it would be like to have a knot push into him and get filled. Rick had come inside him plenty of times, but there would be more, and Rick would stay locked to him for a while. Knots happened to ensure pregnancy, and Daryl couldn't stop the little moan that espcaped him at the thought of Rick's massive wolf form above him, plugging him up to try and get Daryl to bear his pups. 

"I wanna do it, Rick."

He opened his eyes and looked into Rick's, the blue just the same as it was when he was a wolf. 

"Daryl, I just. I don't know."

"Think about it?"

Rick pressed their foreheads together, tilting his head a little so that their lips could meet in a soft, slow kiss. 

"Okay. If you really mean it, I'll think about it."

\---

Rick groaned as he slid out of Daryl, a little bit of come dripping from the hunter's loosened hole. Rick laid down on top of him, not minding the feeling of Daryl's come on their skin. 

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

Daryl was still panting and coming down from his orgasm; that had been the second time they'd had sex that day and they were both worn out. 

"How much longer 'til your rut actually starts?"

"Should be tomorrow."

Daryl let out a small noise of acknowledgement and started rubbing his hands over Rick's back, pressing his knuckles into the muscles and lightly stroking at the bumps of Rick's spine. The werewolf let out a long, deep groan, the vibrations strong against Daryl's chest. 

"Rick?"

"Hm?"

"You said you ain't had a rut in a long time, but you've had 'em before?"

Rick leaned up to kiss at Daryl's jaw, licking at the sweat gathered in the hollow of Daryl's throat. 

"Yeah, when I was younger, and a few times when I didn't have my suppressants. After a while, Lori took charge of gettin' my prescriptions filled 'cause I would forget."

"You and her never...did it, while you were in rut?"

"No. Neither of us wanted to. We were both afraid of me being too rough. I could never even...she wasn't a fan of how big I am in just my human form, and when I'm a wolf, it's bigger."

"So what'd you do? To...you know?"

"Get off?"

"Yeah."

Rick rolled off of Daryl, laying on his back next to him. "I-it's kind of embarrassin', Daryl."

"I came about ten seconds into our first time fuckin' 'cause my dick was too damn sensitive to last any longer. You ain't gonna embarrass yourself."

Rick huffed out a laugh and pulled Daryl close until the hunter was settled comfortably against his chest. "Okay, okay. I-" Rick brought a hand to his face, covering his eyes and lowering his voice. "I'd use a pillow."

Daryl looked up at the werewolf, seeing that Rick's face had gone red. 

"What?"

"I'd-I'd rub up on a pillow."

Daryl pressed his lips together in a tight line until he snorted, not able to stop his laugh.

"Shut up."

"'m sorry, Rick, I don't mean to laugh, but that's so cute. 's not the most embarrassing thing to do, Rick. Hell, I've done it."

Rick spread his fingers to peek at Daryl through them. "Yeah?"

Daryl shrugged and laid his head on Rick's shoulder. "Mhm. If I'd finger myself, I'd lay on my front with a pillow under me so's I could feel somethin' soft on me and move back against my fingers at the same time."

"Fuck, Daryl."

Rick's voice cracked a little on the first word and Daryl smiled into his skin. 

"Mhm. Felt good, too, always came real fast doin' it like that. Love rubbin' on soft things like that."

"May-maybe you could rub on my fur."

Daryl's head shot up, blue eyes wide in shock. "Would you want that?" Rick's fur was wonderfully soft, especially on his belly, and imagining how it would feel against his sensitive skin sent a thrill through Daryl, his cock twitching and filling.

Rick felt the hardness pressing against his thigh and grinned. "You're a hell of a lot better than a pillow."

Daryl climbed over Rick, straddling his hips and grinding down on his lap. "Damn well better be."

\---

Daryl could tell the instant that Rick went into rut. 

There was a change in his posture, first standing a little straighter, then hunching over, the crack of bones transforming already starting. Daryl's eyes widened and he grabbed Rick by the shoulders, wincing at the noise and feeling of Rick shifting under his hands. They had moved their tent a little farther away from everyone for privacy and protection; Rick was going to be hostile to anyone and everyone that wasn't Daryl and they didn't want to take the chance of someone accidentally impeding on his territory while his hormones made him extra protective and therefore, extra aggressive. 

It didn't take long for Rick to shift fully. His wolf really was huge, longer than Daryl was tall and much heavier. He turned his head up to look at Daryl, growling low in his throat.  
He pushed at Daryl with his nose, biting into his shirt and tugging at it. Daryl got the message, stripping his clothes off quickly, throwing them on the ground and standing nude in front of Rick. 

Daryl had expected to be nervous, but he didn't anticipate just how intimidating it was to be completely exposed and at the mercy of a massive wolf. Rick circled close around him, sniffing and huffing, his fur tickling at Daryl's bare skin. The warmth from the canine form contrasting the cool air hitting Daryl and raising goosebumps all over his body. He shivered and Rick rubbed his head against Daryl's chest. 

It was surprisingly affectionate. Daryl had thought this would be fairly quick to start, that Rick would be too wound up for any measure of foreplay, but the wolf was nuzzling him, licking over his stomach until the muscles twitched and jumped. Daryl let out a soft moan when Rick tilted his head up enough to lick at Daryl's nipple. It was something he always did during sex; Rick had found out Daryl's chest was sensitive early on and constantly lavished the small, dark points for as long as Daryl could stand it. But this was different. Rick's tongue was too broad to give the little flicks and touches that could get Daryl close to coming, now it was heavy, wet pressure on the pebbled skin, Rick's rougher tongue repeatedly dragging over them until they hardened. 

Daryl gently cupped Rick's broad jaw, stroking his fingers through the soft, lighter fur. 

"I'm-I'm already stretched out. Been making sure to keep myself open 'cause I didn't know when you'd turn." 

Rick growled and shoved at Daryl with the top of his head until the hunter got on the ground. He got on his back first, thankful that they had set out a blanket earlier in the day.  
He felt Rick nudging at his thighs, so he spread them as wide as he could, letting the wolf stand over him. His front paws were next to Daryl's shoulders, and Daryl turned his head to lean down and kiss his right leg. Daryl looked up at Rick, breath catching in his chest at the look in Rick's eyes. There was urgency, but there was love and affection in the gaze as well. 

Daryl pushed up on his elbows, tilting his head slightly and pressing his lips to Rick's mouth. They couldn't kiss like usual, but Daryl couldn't help himself. The soft, short hairs around Rick's mouth felt so different than the full lips of his human form. Daryl pulled away, breathing heavily with excitement, pecking the werewolf once more before laying down again. 

He tilted his head back, exposing his throat to Rick. It had taken time for them to truly trust each other, but now it had cemented and become unbreakable since the first time Daryl bared himself to Rick, the wolf pressing his mouth to the skin covering his pulse, but never letting his teeth break the skin. The moment had noted a monumental shift in their relationship, pushing them from a hesitant friendship into a love neither ever really thought they'd have.

Rick shifted down Daryl's body until his head was level with the hunter's groin. Daryl swallowed the spit that had gathered in his mouth; he trusted Rick with his life, but instinct flared at the sharp teeth so close to his groin. Daryl felt his face flush; his cock wasn't very big, not more than four inches, and in the presence of Rick's wolf form, he felt even smaller. He could see Rick's erection, red and _big_ , and Daryl felt a spike of anxiety at the thought of being fucked by that. Rick already had a fairly large dick as a human, but now he was thicker and at least a few inches longer. Daryl never would have dreamed that one day he'd be staring at a werewolf's cock and wanting it inside him, but here he was, mouth watering at the sight.

Daryl gasped when Rick licked at his cock, dragging his warm tongue over it. 

"Rick, wait, if-if you keep doin' that I'mma come too soon-"

Daryl drew his knees up, pushing Rick's head away. He turned over, getting on his knees, legs open and ass high in the air. Daryl shook his hips a little, arching his back into a deep curve to entice Rick into coming closer. 

He yelped and jerked forward when he felt the slick, broad tongue swipe over his hole. 

"Ri-Rick! Don't lick me there!"  
Daryl had been extremely shy about getting eaten out, even though he discovered that he loved it. Something about having Rick put his mouth on such an intimate, personal part of his body embarrassed and excited him. 

Rick licked at the well-stretched hole, opening his mouth wide to get as much of his tongue as he could against Daryl's entrance. Daryl squirmed and panted, a keening whine escaping him when the muscle slid into him, the wolf lapping at his inner walls like he could sustain himself on the taste. 

"Rick, come on! Please, I need you in me, I want you in me, wanna feel you knot me an' fill me up, please!"

Rick pulled away, nosing at Daryl's hole one last time and letting out a long whine. He shifted until his stomach was resting over Daryl's back, his front legs tight at Daryl's sides to hold him in place. Daryl felt the head pushing at his hole, finally breaching him, and it fucking _hurt_. He was stretched and wet and ready, but it was so much to take. 

Daryl took in a deep, shaky breath and slowly thrusted his hips back. A few more inches slid inside and he bit into the blanket, whimpering at the pressure. 

Rick whined again, licking at the back of the hunter's neck, nuzzling into his hair, letting out low, rumbling noises in his chest to soothe Daryl. It worked; the sound and sensation distracted Daryl enough for Rick to bottom out. There were tears prickling at the corners of Daryl's eyes, the hot, warm flesh pulsing inside him. His hips jerked and he gasped at the way the movement drove the head deeper.

"Oh fu-fuck, Rick, fucking-goddammit it's so goddamn-fuck!"

Rick was panting now from holding himself back. He couldn't manage it much longer, Daryl was so tight and wet and hot around him and it felt so much more intense than any sex he'd ever had. His brain was screaming at him to move, fuck the clamping heat until he came and knotted and filled Daryl up. 

He pushed his nose against Daryl's neck and whined, pulling back just a little. 

"You can move, Rick, you can give it to me."

Rick tightened his front legs and growled, control finally leaving him. He kept Daryl close, brutally slamming his cock into Daryl with harsh thrusts, already feeling his knot starting to swell. 

Daryl was whimpering, high pitched little cries as he took the pounding. Rick's cock was pulling and tugging at his inside walls, hitting his prostate on every thrust in. Daryl moved his hips back against Rick, arching his back as much as he could to keep the wolf deep inside him. He could feel the beginnings of the knot catching on his rim and felt his own cock twitch in anticipation of being locked with Rick. 

Rick leaned forward, huge body pressing heavily onto Daryl's back, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted. It was getting to be too much, the friction and pressure was perfect, and he howled as he thrust in all the way, his knot finally expanding fully, keeping his hip flush against Daryl.

Daryl's eyes went wide when he felt the first rush of come in his body. Rick's hips kept making minute spasms, and Daryl couldn't stop his muscles from clenching around the huge knot, like his body couldn't decide if it needed to push it out or keep it inside. The rhythmic clamping drew another load from Rick and Daryl's eyes teared up.

"Oh-oh God, oh my God, Rick, Rick, there's so much, there's so much come, oh, oh fuckfuck _fuck_ I-"

Daryl's hips jerked and he saw white as he shot his come onto the blanket below them, balls drawn up tight and tiny cock spurting over and over until his legs trembled. The pressure of Rick's come inside him was almost too much, like he could feel it in his belly. He began to cry, shoulders heaving under the wolf''s body.

Rick whined and felt his knot begin to shrink. He leaned down to press his nose against Daryl's ear, but the movement pushed him deeper and made Daryl cry out. Rick pulled out, gently shifting his hips back until he was free of the hunter's body. He saw his come pour out of the hunter's now gaping hole and he growled, wishing he had a way to keep it inside Daryl.

He laid down next to Daryl, stretching his body out and putting one of his front legs over him, trying to cover Daryl's body and keep him warm, letting out more soothing noises. 

Daryl's crying stopped after a minute at the feeling of Rick gently licking at his hair and skin, the rumbling little purrs calming him. He moved closer, snuggling into the huge, warm body, fingers tangling into light grey and white fur. Daryl sighed against Rick's chest, letting the wolf shift to lay over him. Rick laid his head over Daryl's and let out a happy little noise, his tail wagging slowly.

They dozed off for a while, Rick occasionally making tired, happy little yips. Daryl shifted and leaned his head up to kiss at Rick's muzzle. 

"Rick? I really liked that. It just got kinda overwhelmin' at the end, but I'm happy we did it. And I wanna do it again."

The wolf panted, his tail thumping against the ground as he licked at Daryl's cheeks. He had enjoyed it too, it had been far different than anything else he'd ever done before. And Daryl had been so willing and loving and sweet. Rick would stay shifted until his rut finished, but he wished he could speak just so he could tell Daryl how much he loved him. 

Daryl laughed tiredly and kissed Rick's muzzle again, the wolf nuzzling his face until they settled, laying down like they had been. Rick knew it would be a while until he needed to mate again, and he was happy to spend that time cuddled up to Daryl, his sweet hunter. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not gonna lie i honestly cannot tell if this is real and i actually managed to write this or if i'm having some weird extremely detailed days-long fuckin fever dream or something. please don't judge the not great ending. i am so, so tired right now.


End file.
